


Picture This

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: There’s never a time when Stiles looks at Peter and doesn't want him.And so sue a guy, sometimes when he’s at the library taking care of the filing, he wants something to look at to distract himself.Something pretty.





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiSinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/gifts).



> For Mr Almasy. Welcome home, darling boy.

One thing that has never changed in the years that Peter and Stiles have been married is Stiles’ frank appreciation how Peter looks.

He loves everything about him.

He loves his delectable neck, all thick and muscled and lickable.

He loves his well-developed chest and abs.

The deep v of his hips literally makes his mouth water.

His thick, uncut cock is a work of art.

There’s never a time when he looks at Peter and doesn't want him.

And so sue a guy, sometimes when he’s at the library taking care of the filing, he wants something to look at to distract himself.

Something pretty.

And Peter’s discovered that sending Stiles naked photos of himself is a damned good way to make sure he comes home on time and horny.

He makes the most of the knowledge.

Stiles loves it.

His all-time favorite is a picture Peter sent him of himself naked and sprawled across the bed, fully erect, one hand behind his head and a pair of handcuffs dangling casually from the other, winking.

Stiles doesn’t know how he managed to get the full body shot, and frankly, he doesn’t care.

Of course, he returns the favor.

It’s only fair.

So as a result, every time Stiles updates his phone he’s careful to back up to the cloud so he doesn’t lose all the Peter Porn he has saved under the innocuous title “pictures”.

So many pictures. So much sexy.

 If he lost them it would be a tragedy.

* * *

 

 

At twelve, Bill is a menace.

 Buoyed by the success of Werewolf Jesus, he’s discovered the magical feeling of getting one over on someone.

(He still can’t believe they started an actual church and that it’s still growing three years later).

And so the Uncles good naturedly endure him changing their ringtones, tying their shoelaces together, and any number of pranks that to a twelve year old seem hilarious.

It does backfire on him a little the time Stiles leaves his Facebook logged in and Bill types “I like cock” and posts it, giggling.

Peter comments moments later.

_Only mine, I hope?_

“Nooo! That’s wrong, Uncle P!” he screeches.

Peter sticks his head around the door and looks disapprovingly at Bill.

“There are several things wrong with what you’ve just done Baby Bill” he tells him sternly.

“One, you implied that your uncle’s sexuality, and mine for that matter, is problematic by making a joke of it”

Bill hadn’t thought of that. He hangs his head, and his lip quivers.

“Sorry” he mumbles.

‘That’s not actually the biggest issue, Baby Bill” Peter continues.

Bill looks at him wide eyed – there’s more?

“I can’t believe you wasted such a perfect opportunity with such unimaginative tripe” Peter tells him, eyes sparkling.  

“If you’re going to do this, do it _right_.”

And he grins.

Bill returns the smile, and they spend a solid half hour going through liking pages like Westboro Baptist Church, and posting videos of Billy Ray Cyrus to Stile’s profile, changing his picture to the most unflattering one they can find, and listing his interests as _the history of string_ , _really shiny buttons,_ and _butts_.

Harmless stuff, and while they do it Uncle Peter quietly and gently schools Bill on different sexualities, how there’s no right or wrong, no normal or abnormal, but just people and wolves who are what they are.

Bill takes it all in with a nod, and Peter can see the wheels turning.

He tells Bill that if he ever has any questions and it’s too embarrassing to talk to his parents, he can come to them.

“Mom still thinks I’m six” Bill admits. “ I heard Dad telling her I’m old enough for The Talk and her saying I’ll be old enough when I’m thirty”.

Peter laughs loudly, telling him that all mothers think that.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles is pretty amused by their adventure through his page, chuckling as he continues to find little things they’ve tweaked.

It takes him three weeks to realize that Bill’s edited about half of his photos so that they’re sideways.

He figures that it’s quicker just to re-upload them than mess about, so he plugs his phone into the laptop and prepares to transfer them over, all the while congratulating Bill on a job well done.

“Stiles!” he hears Peter call, and he goes upstairs to see what he wants.

“Don’t touch anything on that laptop” he warns Bill.

Bill is the picture of wide eyed innocence.

“I promise not to touch the laptop“ he agrees.

And he doesn’t, either.

But Stile’s phone is right there, so Bill decides to go with the classic of replacing Stiles’ lock screen with pictures of him pulling faces.

The phone’s still unlocked; it’s too good a chance to pass up.

He grabs the phone and flicks into the camera, taking a series of selfies where he has crossed eyes, a scrunched up nose, and his tongue out.

When he’s happy with the results, he fiddles about with the screen, looking for the pics to upload one.

He’s not familiar with the model so he’s not sure where they went, but a folder called “pictures” seems like a good bet.

It's not a good bet.

It's naked pictures of Uncle Peter, and while a part of his brain is begging him to look away, another part of it is treacherously whispering that naked men really are attractive, aren't they?

 

Stiles and Peter come down the stairs in time to see Bill flicking through the album, eyes wide, mouth open, looking somewhere between fascinated and horrified.

He doesn’t notice his uncles at first, until he hears Stiles behind him saying “Oh, Jesus, is that-? “

He drops the phone with a clatter, wiping his hands on his shirt as if that will hide what he’s been doing somehow.

“I was going to change your lock screen, and I thought they’d be in the pictures file, and then  it wasn’t, and oh god, I’m sorry..” he stammers out, and there’s a blush rising on his cheeks, and he looks like he’d like to crawl under the table and die.

Stiles looks like he’d like to join him.

Peter takes in the scene, and picks up the phone, to see what has caused such a reaction.

His eyes widen slightly when he sees himself laid out naked on the screen.

First he addresses Bill.

“You. Don’t move.“ he barks out.

Then he turns to Stiles and hisses out “You _kept_ these?”

“Of course I did! You mean you _don’t_ keep mine?” replies Stiles, affronted.

Bill blushes an even deeper red at that.

“Not exactly the issue here, Stiles!” Peter snaps at him.

“Why do you have these on your phone where anyone can see them?”

‘They’re in a folder, and my phone’s usually locked, I thought they were safe!”

Stiles turns to Bill then, snarling “What were you even doing looking at my phone?”

He’s ready to berate the boy further, but then he sees the look on his face.

Bill looks equal parts guilty and afraid.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Stiles” he gets out, before bursting into tears.

“Well, shit” sighs Peter, as he gathers Baby Bill into a hug.

* * *

 

Bill at twelve is just under six feet tall, but he still somehow manages to curl up in his Uncle’s lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

Peter makes soothing noises, all the while shooting Stiles dark looks over Bill’s shoulder.

Once Bill’s cried himself out, Peter props him up and asks him “Better, Baby Bill?”

Bill nods miserably, still sniffling a little.

“OK. Now, ignoring the fact that your _other_ uncle is an idiot, let’s talk about this.”

‘What upset you more, seeing the pictures, or realizing that we send them to each other?”

Bill mumbles “couldntstoplooking” between quiet sniffs.

“Well I’m not surprised, those are some very flattering photos. I’m frankly stunning” Peter tells him.

“Ew!  Uncle P!” exclaims Bill, shocked.

But he’s not crying, so Peter counts it a win.

“Oh please. You’ve seen both of us naked when we shift, so that’s not the problem” Peter tells him briskly.

It’s true.

Modesty is scarce in a werewolf pack, especially round the full moon.

“Spit it out, Bill” Stiles tells him.

He’s still annoyed, and slightly embarrassed.

But his annoyance melts away when Bill hesitantly says “I think I’m gay”.

____________________________________

Bill might have one or two questions, it turns out.

Just tiny ones.

“So, it’s OK to like both?”

“Completely OK, we both do” Stiles assures him.

 

Bills brow furrows before he asks the Big Question.

“So, you really don’t think Mom  and Dad will care?”

At that, Peter looks him in the eye and says slowly “They’re werewolves, Bill. They grow fur and fangs once a month. “

Bill shrugs as if to say – and?

“Don’t you think that they might be a little more open to you being different than other parents are?”

“I never thought of it like that” Bill admits, but he looks relieved.

 

He starts to ask something else, but hesitates.

“Baby Bill, whatever it is, go ahead and ask. I’m pretty sure we’re beyond embarrassment now” Peter tells him, sighing.

“Is that something everyone does, the pictures, or just you two? I mean, do Mom and Dad…?” he trails off, unable to even contemplate the thought.

And Stiles, who’s had a drunken conversation with Ami where she’s admitted that she sends Will pictures of herself naked and with her hair down when he’s working nights, lies through his teeth.

“Nope, couldn’t see your Mom doing something like that” he says, and he isn’t imagining the tiny sigh of relief Bill lets out.

Peter takes over then.

“It’s a personal choice, Bill. We do it because it’s fun, and we both like it, and I know lots of other people do. But I should have made sure that _someone_ deleted them”.

He glares at Stiles.

Stiles looks sheepish.

“Sorry for snapping, Bill” Stiles apologizes. “It wasn’t your fault”.

He pauses.

“It was Peter’s, for being so damned gorgeous” he says, and pulls Peter in for a sloppy, lip smacking kiss.

“Gross! Stop it, you two!” Bill cries, which was exactly the effect Stiles was hoping for.

 

After they have hugs all round, and a serious conversation about respecting people’s privacy, which derails into a conversation about _why we don’t put nudes on the internet,_ Peter and Stiles are confident that Bill’s not too scarred.

They hope.

And they all agree that today _never happened. Ever._

 

* * *

Bill comes out to his parents six months later.

They're not even surprised.


End file.
